


One Month

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Community: Suitsmeme, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is uncomfortable with Harvey giving him gifts for their one month anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Month

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Suits meme on this prompt: It is their first month anniversary and Harvey buys Mike all these expensive gifts, which Mike gets very upset and embarrassed by because he can't buy Harvey anything that expensive.

It started with flower delivery. Mike didn't think that they started delivering flowers at six in the morning, but pleasantly surprised, he accepted the arrangement of blue orchids and greenery in a glass vase. He set them down on his coffee table and reached for the card. All that was written on the thick card stock was _H_.

That explains the early morning service, Mike thought. He wondered how much money Harvey threw at the florist to get the bouquet there before he had to leave for work.

Mike grabbed his satchel and headed out the door with a smile on his face.

At the office, Mike settled down at his desk when he spotted a small, white box wrapped up in a blue ribbon. It was the exact same shade as the orchids.

"Huh," Mike muttered and grabbed the box. He looked around to be sure no one was watching him, then opened it. Inside were a pair of oval shaped, silver cuff links. They may have looked simple, but it didn't take much for Mike to figure that they were _expensive_.

Mike put the lid back on and slipped the box into his desk.

Harvey spent the morning with a client, so Mike didn't see him until lunch. He'd received a text earlier from Harvey with an address and a time.

When Mike stepped out of the cab, he was unsurprised to see that he was standing outside an expensive looking bistro. Of course it was. Harvey never did anything cheap, or even moderately inexpensive. With a sigh, Mike walked inside and the restaurant was darkly lit; intimate and secretive. Perfect for two men who couldn't be open in their relationship. He stepped up and with practiced ease, asked for Harvey Specter's table.

"You're late," Harvey said by way of greeting. He already had a glass of sparkling water sitting in front of him, but there was no sweat ring around the base of the green bottle that sat off to the side. He hadn't been there very long.

"Nice to see you too," Mike replied with a smile. He was used to that from Harvey. He slid into the high-backed booth and picked up the menu. "What's good here?"

"I'm having the porterhouse," Harvey said. If he was expecting a response on the gifts, he showed nothing. He studied Mike's face the way he always did, with a searching intensity.

Mike wasn't going to say anything. If Harvey wanted to talk about it, he would have to bring it up. Or at least, that had been the plan. Mike ordered a drink and then looked across the table at his boyfriend. "What's with all the stuff?"

"Stuff?" Harvey asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The flowers, the cuff links." Mike motioned around the room. "Lunch. We never have lunch."

They had dinners sometimes, but regular lunches together may raise suspicions. The only person who knew about their relationship was Donna because, well, Donna knew everything.

Harvey blinked, but his expression remained still. "It's been a month."

Mike's brow furrowed. "That's what all of this is about? Our one month anniversary? How did you even remember that?"

"How did you _not_ remember?"

"I knew it was there, but I didn't think we were making a big deal out of it." Mike ran a hand through his hair. "It's weird, you buying me stuff."

Harvey opened his mouth the speak, but that was when the waiter came back with Mike's drink and asked if they were ready. The ordered their food and after the waiter was gone, Harvey took a long drink of his water.

"How is it weird, exactly?" he asked. "I pay whenever we go out. It's not any different."

"Well, why stop there?" Mike asked, throwing a hand in the air. "Why not buy me some of those fancy suits and you can pay my rent. Hell, I don't even know why I should keep coming into work. You can take care of everything."

Harvey tilted his head to the side, his face reading bland confusion. "Is this because I make more money than you do? Because I'm _always_ going to make more money than you."

"It's..." Mike sighed, scratching his brow. He dropped his shoulders, defeated. "I can't afford to get you stuff like that. Not every month, that's for sure. And even if I can save up to get you something for a six month anniversary or a year, it still won't be good enough."

Harvey sat back in his seat, leaning his head against the leather of the booth. He didn't say anything for a long moment, and then finally, he sat up straighter. "Did you like the flowers?"

Mike blinked. Once his confusion at the non sequitur passed, he replied, "Yeah, I did."

"Were you surprised?"

"Yeah, I was. Flowers at six in the morning, and... it seemed unlike you to send flowers. Unless you were trying to land a client and flowers were the key."

Harvey laughed, short, and with his mouth closed so there was very little noise. His lips curled up into a smile. "What do you think I get out of this, Mike? You and me. You think it's sex? Do you think I'd risk my reputation -- and yours -- for sex?"

Mike looked down at the table, sensing there was some giant Harvey Specter point coming. "No," he said.

"If I wanted to get laid, I'd meet someone in a bar or a restaurant. I could pick up our waiter in sixty seconds. But that's not very interesting." Harvey wasn't smiling anymore. He reached for his glass, but didn't pick it up. "You're interesting."

Mike dared to look up, knowing his eyes were wide. "Yeah?"

"You surprise me. You have since the day we met. I wouldn't have hired you if you hadn't. Most people are boring and they aren't worth my time. You're not boring." Harvey picked up his glass this time and took a sip. "I got you flowers and cuff links because you should be surprised sometime, too."

"Harvey, you're interesting," Mike said. "You're the most interesting person I know, flowers or not."

"I know," Harvey replied. "And I know you can't afford to do some of the things I do for you. If I want something, I'll buy it myself. I don't need to wait for you to get it for me. I like it that way. Besides, you'd probably get the wrong thing anyway."

"And you really suck at making me feel better."

Harvey laughed again. "I'm not trying to make you feel better. I'm telling you that you don't have to feel like you should be buying me things. I don't even want you to. But let me--" He stopped and took a breath. "The flowers surprised you. That's what... you do. For me. Every day."

Mike stared at him. That was definitely the most ruffled he'd ever seen Harvey. He grinned. "Did you just tell me that you love me?"

"No," Harvey replied, but he smiled too. "Now, are you going to thank me or complain some more?"

Mike reached across the table and took Harvey's hand. "Thank you."

Harvey nodded and stroked the back of Mike's hand with his thumb. "You're welcome."


End file.
